


The reagan family

by DMJE



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: The life of the Reagan's. A family that has been through a lot. They are always their for each other when one of them needs help. This family sticks with each other all the time. This family so loving and respectful. It's more told through Maria and Danny's daughter point of view.
Relationships: Maria Baez/Danny Reagan
Kudos: 1





	1. Back story

Jamie and Eddie meet each other in college. After dating for a year they get married. Both of them join the NYPD at the same time they also get to be partners after they are trained. 

Frank is the police commissioner.

Henry is retired from being the police commissioner.

Erin is the ADA  
Nicky is Erin's daughter (15 years old)

Danny and Linda were just boyfriend and girlfriend when she died in a car accident. They both had three kids together Eleanor (17 years old, Jack 14 years old) , and Sean (13 years old).  
Danny and Maria meet a year after linda died. They both dated each other for a year before they hot married. Maria then adopted all three kids and all three call her mom. Maria and Danny both are detectives and they are partners.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom, dad let's go were gonna be late. And I dont think uncle Jamie and aunt Eddie would appreciate that if we dont show up on time. Ellie said   
Were coming. Go get in your car. Maria said  
Everything okay? Danny asked   
Teenagers. Maria said   
Let's go before Ellie comes back in here and drags us out of here. Danny said  
Yeah let's go. Maria said

They arrived at Madison Square Garden for the graduation.  
Even though they have to been to alot of these ceremonies this one is really special. Ellie always tuned out the speeches she clapped when she needed to. The ceremony ended quicker than she thought it would. After the ceremony she went to find her uncle and aunt.

Congrats uncle Jamie and aunt Eddie. Ellie said  
Thanks El. Where's the rest of the family. Jamie asked  
They'll be out here in a few minutes. Ellie said  
10 bucks mom and dad get called for a case. Ellie said  
Your on. Jamie said  
Congrats little brother and Eddie but that beer I owe you is gonna have to wait Maria and I have a case. Danny said  
Okay. Jamie said  
Told you you now owe me 10 bucks uncle Jamie. Ellie said

Ellie walked over to her parents to hug them goodbye.   
Be safe mom and dad I love you. Ellie said  
We will. They said while kissing their kids heads.  
They both walked off to their car.

So grandpa. Where are we meeting up so I can drive my brother and I there. Ellie asked  
Head back to the family house. Frank said  
Okay. Ellie said the three kids walk off to Ellie's car 

At the family house eatting dinner  
So guys where did the put you at. Ellie asked  
The 12th precinct. Jamie said  
That's where uncle Joe was at before he was killed. Ellie said  
Yeah. Jamie said

Danny got a little physical with a suspect and ended up getting suspended. Maria was still working.

Dad is everything okay. I can count on my finger how many times I've saw you sitting there when I have come home from school. What's going on is this because of the suspension because of your case. Ellie asked  
Ellie. Danny warned in his tone  
Fine dont tell me. I'm going upstairs. Ellie walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie's parents got transferred to work at the 5-4 major case unit. 

After a few days after the suspension Danny and Maria were going to be transferred to major case.   
Can you believe we just got transferred to major case. Maria asked  
Yeah I know after the last case I thought it would be a demotion not a promotion. Danny said  
We need to tell the kids. Maria said   
We will but Ellie should be told first. Danny said  
Unless she sitting on the top stairs listening. Maria said  
No Ellie is in bed asleep. Danny said in a warning tone

The next morning Danny and Maria pulled Ellie and told her the news all she did was shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. 

Later on that night.  
Ellie was kinds listening to her brother talk about their practice.  
Ellie your not listening. Jack said  
Sorry Jack. Ellie said  
Boys put your plate in the sink and go play. Maria said  
Sweet. Both said  
Okay let's have it Ellie what's going on. Maria said  
Can we not. Ellie said   
No we need to talk about it. Is it your dads and mine new job. Maria asked  
When she didnt get a answer from her daughter she was really sure that's what was bothering her daughter.   
Okay let's talk about. Maria said  
I wanna talk about the target that just grew 4 times it size now because of the new promotion. Ellie said  
What target? Danny asked  
I'm 17 years old. I know you and mom wanna protect me but I'm not that little girl that needs to be protected from the danger now. I know sometimes I wanna be that little girl you guys think I am but im not anymore. I understand the job the cases with robbery, assault, rape, domestic violence, arson, homicide. I know you guys get all the monsters off the streets but this time it feels different. Ellie said  
How so? Danny asked  
Those were baby fish. How many of those cases have come back on you guys. The monsters your catching now I wouldn't be surprised if the targets grow even more now. Ellie said  
Kiddo we do everything so we come home to you and your brothers. Maria said  
Ellie just sat there opening her mouth and no words coming out. Ellie stood up to leave the room.   
Ellie sit down and talk to us. Maria said

I'm...... I'm scared. Ellie said  
Danny's heard stopped beating at his daughters words.  
Scared of what Ellie? Maria asked  
No I take that back I'm terrified I'm gonna lose you guys like I lost uncle Joe. Ellie said  
What do you want us to do Ellie. Danny asked  
Tell be your always gonna be fine out there. That you wont get hurt. That's the thing you cant anymore. That doesnt work on me anymore. Ellie said walking out of the room

When did we fail her. Danny asked  
We didnt Danny shes just scared because we got transferred to major crimes. You also got to think she just lost her uncle a year ago. Plus she has to think about college on top of all of this. Maria said

In their bedroom   
What do you think her major is gonna be. Danny asked  
Well if shes anything like you she gonna end up joining the marines then become cop. Maria said  
That's what I think to. Danny said

Two days later............  
Ellie took her brothers to the zoo for Jack's birthday.  
Ellie saw news clippings that her parents just stopped a bomb from going off near central park. Ellie kept the worry off her face so she didnt worry her brother. 

Arriving at her grandpa's house....  
All three walked into the house the boys went over to their grandpa. Ellie didn't see her parents and she was freaked out. Jamie and Eddie saw her freaking out so they walked over to her.   
We know you know about the bomb by central park. Jamie said   
Yeah I do. Ellie said  
I almost lost my parents today. And it freaked me out. I watched my dad grab the woman that had the bomb and my mom grab the little boy. Ellie said

Danny and Maria walked through the door and looked over to the couch and saw their daughter sitting with Jamie and Eddie. 

5 minutes later...  
Pizza. Frank yelled  
They said grace and Nicky took the boys outside to eat.   
So how was the case guys. Frank asked  
Ellie. Danny said  
Ellie didnt move but she did speak though.

Do you know how many times you guys are on the news. Ellie asked  
More than I can count. Danny said I'm proud of you guys for stopping the bomb from going off. But the doubts came back into my mind again.   
You know bombs and terrorists dont really scare me. But when I see a news clipping of both my mom and dad by the car with the bomb arresting the woman and rescuing the little boy does scare me. I froze when I saw that thinking is this the day where I lose both of my parents, am I gonna have tell my brothers our parents are dead. Is jack gonna hate his birthday for the rest his life. Am I gonna have to raise them by myself. Ellie said while crying we have a job to do kid. Danny said  
I know it's your guys job. Ellie said  
I know you know that. Danny said   
You know I watch both my parents put on the badge and gun to protect this city. But the fear of getting the call that I lost one of you or both. Or if one of you get hurt or the both of you. Ellie said  
Kiddo. Maria said  
Kid. Danny said  
I'm gonna go home I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Ellie said  
No your not going home. Danny said  
Yeah I am dad. Ellie said grabbing her stuff and leaving to head home

Ellie arrives home and changed into pajamas and played down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The other came home two hours later.  
I'm gonna go check on Ellie. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said

Maria went into her daughter's room and saw the tears tracks on her cheeks.  
Oh kiddo. Maria said softly  
I love you. Maria said kissing her daughters forehead 

She walked out of the room and went to her room.  
How is she. Danny asked  
Asleep. She cried herself to sleep. Maria said  
Dang. Danny said  
I never knew she reacted this way towards our job before. With all the worrying and all. Danny said  
She probably has been doing this we just never saw because she never let the worry show. She just now letting it out now since with what happened to Joe last year. Maria said  
Yeah probably. Danny said

They both told each other I love you and they headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Maria were out solving a case. When they went to arrest the suspect Danny was shot and Maria was grazed. 

Danny come on wake up. Maria yelled at him  
Danny didnt responded to her.

10-13 officer down roll an bus to this location. Maria said

The bus and back up showed up and they loaded Danny up and took him to Saint Victor's Hospital.

Maria called the family to tell them what had happened.   
Frank grabbed Jack and Sean to bring them to the hospital.  
Maria called Ellie to tell her what happened.

Their phone call  
E- hey mom aren't you supposed to be at work why are you calling me.   
M- Ellie honey get to St. Victor's now  
E- mom what's going on why do I need to be at the hospital   
M- I'll explain when you get here baby  
E- okay I'm heading there now mom  
M- see you in a few   
They hang up

Frank and everyone showed up a few mintues after she got off the phone with Ellie.

Maria what's the word on Danny. Frank asked  
He's in surgery now. They said he is in critical condition from being shot in the chest and abdomen. Maria said   
Oh god. Frank said

Mom is dad gonna be okay. Jack asked  
I hope so baby. Maria said  
Where's sis at. Sean asked  
On her way here now and she doesn't know yet about dad I didnt want her driving while crying. Maria said  
That's probably a good thing. Her and dad are really close. Sean said  
Yeah they are. And she is going to panic when she finds out. Maria said  
Yeah more so then we did when we found out. Jack said

30 mintues later Ellie arrived   
Ellie came running to the hospital 

Mom. Ellie yelled  
Ellie. Maria said  
What's going on. Ellie asked  
Ellie.... baby. Maria started to say  
No dont tell me its... Ellie said starting to cry  
Honey today out on a case you dad and I were both shot. I was grazed but he wasn't so lucky like me.  
Baby your dad was shot three times out on a case today. He's in critical condition. He's in surgery now. Maria said  
No. No. No. Ellie said over and over again  
Ellie stated to pace the waiting room and she cried

No one in the family could get her to calm down.

6 hours later   
Family for Detective Daniel Reagan. Dr. Harrison said  
The family stood up   
How's my husband doctor. Maria asked  
Your husband is extremely lucky to be alive. It was touch and go for awhile. He coded two times in the operating room. We moved him to ICU. He is on vent. We removed his spleen and had to reinflate his lung. There was no damage done to his arm. He should make a full recovery. Dr. Harrison said  
Can we see him. Maria asked  
Yes he's in room 204. Dr. Harrison said   
Thank you doctor. Maria said

Frank why dont you and Henry, Erin, and Nicky go in first. Maria said  
They all went to go see Danny

30 minutes later  
Eddie and Jamie you go next. Maria said  
They went to go see Danny.

30 mintues later  
Okay guys let's go see your dad. Maria said  
Okay. All three kids said

They get to Danny's room  
Hey honey we hope you get better soon. Maria said kissing Danny's forehead

Hey dad I hope you get better. Jack said  
Hey dad you need to get better soon. Sean

Ellie slowly made her way over to her dad's bed   
Hey daddy. I hope you get better soon. The doctor said you can here us so I need you to wake up okay. I need you to tell your okay please. Ellie said crying   
Ellie was crying and started to hyperventilate 

Ellie honey you got to calm down okay breathe with me baby. Maria said  
Ellie started to calm down and she fell against her mom.  
Okay let's go back out to see the family. Maria said

They walked back to the family.  
Hey Frank and Henry do guys mind looking after the boys for me. Maria asked  
No problem. Boys grab your stuff so we can head back home. Frank said  
The boys grabbed their stuff and all four of them left to head home.  
Jamie and Eddie don left also to go home.  
Mom dont ask me to leave the hospital because I wont leave. Ellie said  
I didn't plan on telling you to leave. Maria said.  
Can we go back to dads room. Ellie asked   
Yeah let's go. Maria said   
The two of them headed back to Danny's room 

Mom do you think dads gonna wake up anytime soon. Ellie asked  
I know he is. He's a very tough man baby. Maria said   
I hope so. Ellie said  
Why dont you try and get some sleep. Maria said  
Okay. Ellie said

Ellie went to lay down   
2 hours into her sleep she started to have a dream.

NIGHTMARE:  
Hello is this the daughter of Maria and Daniel Reagan. Officer said  
Yes can I help you. Ellie said  
I'm sorry to inform you that your dad and mom were injured in the line of duty. Your mom is in the hospital and your dad didnt make it. I am very sorry for your family's lose. Please also send regards to the commissioner. Officer said  
Oh God. Ellie cried and fell to her knees 

Sean and Jack came running into the room.  
Sis what's wrong. Jack asked  
Sissy what happened. Sean asked  
That was a cop he just told me that mom and dad were injured in the line of duty. Moms in the hospital with a gun shot wound. And dad didn't make it. Ellie said  
Oh god. Both boys said and started to cry with their sister   
End of nightmare.

Ellie started to scream  
NO NO NO NO COME BACK DADDY!!!! Ellie said   
Ellie baby wake up. Maria said   
Ellie flew up and started to cry against her mom  
You wanna talk about it. Maria asked  
You and dad were shot in the line of duty and you were in the hospital and dad didnt make it. Ellie said while crying  
It was just a dream I promise baby. Were both okay now. Dad will wake up soon okay. Maria said  
It felt so real mom. I don't know what us kids would do if we lost you two. Ellie said  
Your dad and I feel the same way about you kids. Maria said  
Can I cuddle with you. Ellie asked  
Yeah you can. Maria said  
Ellie and Maria cuddle together 

Ellie was still suffering from the nightmares. Sean and Jack both had meltdowns just not as bad as their sister. 

6 days after Danny's surgery the doctors removed the vent. 

The next day.....  
Ellie felt something squeeze her hand  
She sat up and looked over to her dad and saw that he was awake.  
DADDY!!!! Ellie said  
DANNY!!!! Maria said  
Your awake daddy. Ellie said  
Water. Danny said quietly   
Maria gave him a cup to drink out of   
Glad to see you awake again. Maria said tears in her eyes  
Hey don't cry I'm fine now I promise. Danny said

I'm gonna go get the doctor paged. Ellie left the room   
Ellie came back into the room.

10 minutes later  
Dr. Harrison came into the room

Hello Mr. Reagan glad to see you awake this time. Dr. Harrison said   
So doc what's the damage. Danny asked  
We had to remove your spleen, reinflat your lung, and stitch up your arm but other than all of that your going to make a full recovery. Dr. Harrison said   
So when can I get out of her and back to work. Danny asked  
4 days before you leave the hospital and 6 weeks before your back to work. Dr. Harrison said   
Okay. Danny said  
The doctor left the room 

Danny turned his head to look at his wife and daughter and what he saw was very pale and shaking daughter talking her mom. Next thing he saw was Maria nod her head and Ellie ran from the room. 

Maria what's going on. Danny asked  
Danny you have to understand Ellie's been here since you were brought in. She saw you after your surgery actually everyone did really. But it hit her the hardest. We all tried to get her to head home to eat and sleep but she wouldnt leave your side. She didnt know if her dad was ever gonna wake up. She has nightmares where were both shit and I'm in the hospital and your dead. She gets informed by and officer about us and she tells her brothers. She wakes up panicking. She just had to listen to your doctor tell you about your injuries just like we were told after your surgery and she freaked out. So that's why she had to leave the room. She didnt want you seeing her freak out. Maria said   
She went through all of that in just one week. Danny asked  
Yeah at first she didnt want anyone to know. But she really didnt have a choice when she had a nightmare in this room and I was awake to pull her out of it. Maria said  
Dang poor Ellie. That's not an easy thing to over come. Danny said   
Yeah it's not but she has this whole family that's gonna help her out. Maria said  
Yeah she does. Danny said

45 minutes later   
Ellie comes back into her dads room  
Hey kiddo. Danny said  
Hey daddy. Ellie said  
Came here. Danny said  
Ellie walked over to her dad   
Get up here. Danny said  
Okay. Ellie said  
Climbed up and layed by her dad  
I'm fine now I promise. Danny said  
I was so scared I was going to lose you daddy. Ellie cried out  
I know baby girl. Danny said   
I'm glad your okay daddy. Ellie said  
Danny could tell his daughter was tried by the look of her eyes.  
Why dont you get some rest. Danny said  
Okay. Ellie said  
Ellie closed her eyes and fell asleep by her dad.

3 hours into her sleep   
NIGHTMARE:  
Hello is this the daughter of Maria and Daniel Reagan. Officer said  
Yes can I help you. Ellie said  
I'm sorry to inform you that your dad and mom were injured in the line of duty. Your mom is in the hospital and your dad didnt make it. I am very sorry for your family's lose. Please also send regards to the commissioner. Officer said  
Oh God. Ellie cried and fell to her knees 

Sean and Jack came running into the room.  
Sis what's wrong. Jack asked  
Sissy what happened. Sean asked  
That was a cop he just told me that mom and dad were injured in the line of duty. Moms in the hospital with a gun shot wound. And dad didn't make it. Ellie said  
Oh god. Both boys said and started to cry with their sister 

THE FUNREAL  
Detective Daniel Francis Reagan was an amazing cop, husband, and father. He will be greatly missed by fellow officers and his family. He is up in heaven with his mom, grandma, and brother. May he rest in peace. Preacher said  
His daughter Eleanor would like to say something. Preacher said

My dad died doing what he loved to do fight for this city. He died by my mom in the line of duty. May my dad watch over us all now. You will be very much missed daddy. I love you. Ellie said crying 

Ellie started to scream  
NO NO NO NO COME BACK DADDY  
DONT LEAVE. Ellie yelled  
Ellie baby come on wake up kiddo it's just a dream. Danny said  
Ellie didnt wake up yet.  
Ellie baby wake up. Maria said  
Ellie wake up frantically looked around the room found her mom and dad. She didnt calm down she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom and got sick and after she got sick she cried. 

Does that happen everytime. Danny asked   
Yeah but I think there was more to this dream than the last one. Maria said  
What do you mean. Danny asked  
Her last dream she had she only dreamt about both of us getting shot and you dying. But some how this one was worst. Maria said   
Damn we need to find out how bad. Danny said  
Yeah we do. Maria said

5 minutes later   
Ellie came out of the bathroom shaking and pale still.  
Hey kiddo come back over here. Danny said   
Ellie walked over to her dad and sat by him  
You want to tell us about the dream. Maria asked  
Same like the last one where the cop told me you both were shot and dad didnt make it and you were in the hospital and to add to that it showed daddy funeral. Ellie said crying  
Come here. Danny said  
Ellie got on his bed and snuggled into her dad and cried  
I'm here baby nothing like that happened I promised. Yes i got shot but I'm okay i promise. Danny said   
I'm really glad your okay daddy. Ellie said  
You going to be okay. Maria asked  
I will be. Ellie said  
I love you guys. Ellie said  
We love you to Ellie. Maria and Danny said 

20 minutes later   
Whole family showed up  
They saw Ellie laying in bed with Danny.

Really glad your okay dad. Jack said   
Glad to see you doing better dad. Sean said  
Glad to see you doing great son. Frank said  
Well I'm glad my brother is okay. Erin said  
Uncle Danny glad to see you awake and doing better. Nicky said  
Danny glad to see you doing better. Jamie said  
Glad to see you awake and doing great. Eddie said  
Glad to see you feeling better Danny. Henry said  
The family talked awhile more

Four days from when he woke up Danny went home. Yes he and Maria helped all three kids get over their nightmares. Ellie's were far worst than her brothers were. 

After 6 weeks at home Danny was aloud back at work.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie come down here really quick. Danny said   
Coming. Ellie said  
Ellie came down stairs   
Yes parents. Ellie said   
Come sit. Maria said  
Ellie sat down  
What do you plan on doing after high school. Dannh asked  
Um planning on joining the marines for four years while in doing that I'm getting a degree from John Jay in criminal justice and when I'm done being a marine I'm becoming a NYPD cop. Ellie said  
Your going into the marines then becoming a cop. Danny asked  
Yep that's the plan. I go talk to my recruiter three days after graduation to see when I leave for basic. Ellie said  
That's an amazing plan kiddo I'm super proud of you. Danny said  
Thanks. Ellie said  
When do you plan on telling the rest if the family. Maria asked  
I'm telling them at graduation.  
(Her family didnt know she got valdictorean )   
What do you mean. Danny asked  
You have to what and see dad. Ellie said

At graduation:  
The principle called everyone's name but Ellie's.   
But now without a further due let me introduce you to our valdictorean for this years class Eleanor Grace Reagan. Principle Evan's said

(HER FAMILY WAS IN SHOCK)  
Ellie walked onto the stage  
Thank you principle Evan's. Surprise family. Sorry about that my family fifnt know I was giving this years speech. Like every other student today has announced what they plan on doing after high school. I'll say mine also. I plan on joining the marines for the next four years and while I'm in the services I will be getting my bachelor degree from John Jay. When I'm done serving my country I will become the next Reagan to join the NYPD as a cop. Back to my speech I want to thank my family especially my parents Maria and Danny Reagan for supporting me my whole life and my little brothers for rooting me on. I couldn't have done all of this without you guys I love you guys so much. Ladies and gentlemen help me congratulate this years class of 2020. We finally finished high school let's go show the real world what were made of. Class of 2020 were done CONGRATS. Ellie said

After graduation  
So ms. valdictorean. That was out surprise. Danny said  
Yeah dad. Ellie said  
I'm so proud of you. Danny said  
So another marine and NYPD cop. Frank said  
Yeah. Ellie said  
So proud of you Ellie. Jamie said  
Congrats El. Eddie said  
So proud of you Ellie. Erin said  
Proud of you cousin. Nicky said  
Congrats sis. Jack and seam said  
Your going to do wonderful in everything you put your mind to Ellie. Henry said  
I'm so proud of you kiddo. Maria said  
Thanks you guys. Ellie said  
So when do you talk to your recruiter. Frank asked  
In three days to see when I leave for basic. Ellie said   
Okay let's go celebrate the new high school graduate. Frank said  
They all left and went to celebrate

Three days later   
Ellie came back home   
Hey Ellie what's the word for when you leave for basic. Maria asked  
Next week. Ellie said  
You know where they are putting for training. Danny asked  
North Carolina. Ellie said  
We need to tell the family. Danny said  
Yeah at sunday dinner. Ellie said

Sunday dinner  
Hey family I have news on when I leave for basic. Ellie said  
When do you leave. Erin asked   
In a week. Ellie said  
Where are they putting you at. Frank asked   
North Carolina for basic. Ellie said

Week later.  
Her family saw her off to basic

12 weeks later and her mos school for 72 days.  
Ellie came home

Sunday dinner  
Knock knock. Ellie said  
Ellie your back. Danny asked  
Yeah um came to tell you guys I'm being station at Quantico, Virgina. Ellie said  
So you'll still be kinda close to home. Jack asked  
Kinda. 4 hours and 15 minutes drive. Ellie said


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie did 4 years in the marines came out as a Lance Corporal. Graduated from John Jay at the top of her class. Now she was in the NYPD Academy to become a cop.

6months after joining the academy Ellie graduates number 1 in her class.   
Her grandpa and great grandpa handed Ellie her badge. After everyone got their badges they threw up their gloves. 

After the graduation she went outside and waited for her family. Right where they found Jamie and Eddie all those years ago. 

Hey Officer Reagan. Danny said  
Ellie turned and looked at her dad  
Yeah dad. Ellie said  
I'm so proud of you. Danny said  
Thanks dad. Ellie said  
Hey kiddo I'm proud of you. Maria said  
Thanks mom. Ellie said  
Hey sis you did it. Jack said  
Yeah I did. Ellie said  
So proud of you ellie. Sean said  
Thanks little brother. Ellie said  
Hey cousin how does it feel to be a cop. Nicky asked  
Great. Ellie said   
I'm so proud of you El. Eddie said  
Thanks aunt Eddie  
Hey El I'm really proud of you. Jamie said  
Thanks uncle Jamie. Ellie said  
Hey ellie congrats. Erin said  
Thanks aunt Erin. Ellie   
Proud of you Officer Ellie Reagan. Frank said   
Thanks grandpa. Ellie said  
Hey Ellie congrats and I'm proud of you. Henry said  
Thanks pops. Ellie said  
So kid what precinct are they putting you at. Danny asked  
Um getting put at the 5-4. Ellie said  
So will get to see you eceryday pretty much. Danny said  
Yeah dad you will. Ellie said   
So Officer Eleanor Grace Reagan. Danny said  
Yes Detective Daniel Francis Reagan. Ellie said  
I cant wait to see you out there in that uniform. Danny said  
I cant wait either dad. Ellie said   
So family let's go celebrate. Maria said  
Yeah. Everyone said


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie and her partner Allen were on a call when Ellie got shot.

Ellie and Allen at the call

Ellie let's go through the front. Allen said  
Okay lets go. Ellie said  
NYPD. Both yelled   
The next thing that happened was gun shots were heard and Ellie was hit.  
Ellie fell down and Allen went to grab his partner.  
Ellie come on wake up. Allen said  
She didnt respond.

10-13 officer down. Officer Reagan is down. roll a bus and back up. Allen yelled into his radio

The bus and back up arrived   
They loaded Ellie up into the bus and Allen followed them.

Arriving at the hospital.  
The doctors rushed her into surgery and Allen called her parents

Their phone call  
D- hello  
A- is this detective Reagan  
D- yes who is this  
A- I'm officer Allen Martinez I'm your daughter's partner  
D- why are you calling me  
A- sir I have bad news I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughter was shot earlier they just took her into surgery.   
D- oh god I need to get my wife will be there soon what hospital  
A- st. Paul   
D- has the rest if the family been notified  
A- yes sir everyone has been told. The police commissioner just came through the doors  
D- okay   
They hang up

They whole family arrived at the hospital waiting on the news of Ellie 

Danny and maria arriving to the hospital   
They find Frank   
Dad how is she. Danny asked  
She was shot in the shoulder. Frank said  
Has any doctors come out yet. Maria asked  
Not yet. Frank said

1 hour later  
Family of officer Eleanor Reagan. Dr. Meyers said  
Yes were her parents. Maria said  
Your daughter will make a full recovery no damage was done to her shoulder. Dr. Meyers said   
Thank you doctor. Danny said   
Can we see her. Maria asked   
Yes she in room 205. Dr. Meyers said 

Danny and Maria went to their daughter room  
She was already awake  
Hey guys. Ellie said  
You scared us kiddo. Maria said   
I forgot to duck. Ellie said  
All three laughed  
Glad to see you doing okay kid. Danny said

They left the room after mintues   
The rest if her family saw her 

Allen came into her room  
Hey partner glad to see you doing okay. Allen said  
I'm glad for that to. Ellie said  
Hey I have a question for you. Allen asked  
Okay. Ellie said  
How about we have dinner one day. Allen asked  
Allen are you asking me out. Ellie said  
Yeah I am. Today put things into a very clear view if something did happen to you I wasnt able to tell you my feelings. Allen said  
And what are those feelings. Ellie said  
Ellie I'm in love with you. Allen said  
I'm in love with you to Allen. Ellie said  
So how about that date when your better. Allen asked  
I would love to. Ellie said

3 weeks after getting shot and healed Ellie and Allen went on there date.


	8. Chapter 8

Asking Ellie's parents for their blessing to marry their daughter

Danny and Maria can I talk to you guys for a second. Allen asked  
Yeah sure. Both said  
I would like your guys blessing to ask Ellie to marry me. Allen asked  
Yeah you have it. Danny said  
Yeah you do. Maria said   
Thanks. Allen said

Asking Ellie to be his wife   
Ellie will you do me the honor and become my wife. Allen asked  
Yes babe I will. Ellie said  
I love you. Allen said  
I love you to. Ellie said  
They kissed he put the ring on her finger

Wedding day:  
Hey ellie you ready. Danny asked  
Yeah dad. Ellie said  
She opened the door and Danny's eyes filled with tears.  
Let's go get you married. Danny said  
Yeah let's go dad. Ellie said  
Danny walked his little girl down to her future husband.

Skipping the wedding 

Allen and Ellie having a baby

Hey allen come here. Ellie said  
Yeah baby. Allen said   
Here open this. Ellie said  
Handed him a bag  
He opened it  
Are you serious. Allen said  
Yeah I am 3 months. Ellje said  
I'm so happy. Allen said   
Me to. Ellie said 

Telling Maria and Danny   
Hey mom and dad. Ellie said  
Hey kid. Danny said  
We have something for you guys. Ellie said  
Okay. Maria said  
Here. Allen said  
Handed them both bags to open  
Are you guys serious. Both said   
Yep baby Martinez will be here in july. Ellie said   
Congrats you two. Danny said

Telling the whole family   
Ellie and I have an announcement to make. Allen said  
Okay. Frank said  
Baby Martinez will be joining us in july. Allen said  
Congrats you two. Everyone said

July 5, 2027

Ellie had Mary Ana Reagan-Martinez at 5AM   
Weighing 8lbs 9oz 13inches long

Mom and dad meet your granddaughter. Ellie said  
congrats guys beautiful baby girl. Danny said  
What did you guys end up naming her. Maria asked  
Mary Ana Reagan-Martinez. Ellie said  
Beautiful name. Danny said

Rest of the family meeting the new family member

Guys I want you to meet Mary Ana Reagan-Martinez. Ellie said  
You named her after your grandma. Frank said  
Yeah we did. Ellie   
She so cute. Everyone said


End file.
